INMORTAL
by Necromancer Doll
Summary: Era suyo, siempre lo había sido... y fue esa reveladora línea de pensamientos lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba en aprietos.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Estaba en problemas.

_Joder que sí._

Y de alguna manera siempre lo supo, pero tuvo la certeza desde aquella noche cuando logró escabullirse de entre la fortaleza de NEST, llevando a ese chico entre sus brazos, inconciente.

Pudo dejarlo morir ahí, pudo dejar que experimentaran con él cual vil rata de laboratorio…

¿Su excusa?

_-Eres mio__**, **__Kusanagui-_ le había susurrado en aquélla ocasión, en el último momento de conciencia del chico –_me perteneces_, _y nadie tiene derecho de matarte mas que yo._

No supo cuánto tiempo sus pupilas quedaron fijas en aquel rostro que, aún inconciente, reflejaba el dolor que su cuerpo debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. No recuerda cómo fue que acercó tanto su rostro que el aroma del moreno le llenó las fosas nasales, embriagándolo por completo. Y mucho menos supo en qué momento fue que hundió su rostro en aquél cuello expuesto, absorbiendo con fuerza esa fragancia a la que se supo adicto en cuanto la percibió. Sólo recuerda haber luchado contra esas ansias locas de clavar sus perfectos dientes en aquella morena piel y haber fallado horriblemente. Recuerda también haberlo estrechado con más fuerza, como quien atesora celosamente algo sumamente valioso para sí, como temiendo que alguien llegara de improviso a tratar de arrebatarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

_Eres mío. _

_Mío, mío…_

Repetía mentalmente cual mantra silencioso, como deseando que sus pensamientos penetrasen en la cabeza del muchacho inconciente y se quedaran grabados con fuego en su cerebro. Para que jamás lo olvidase, para que lo llevara presente en cada paso que diera el resto de su miserable vida.

Era suyo.

Siempre lo había sido.

Y, como leyendo sus pensamientos, los enemigos aparecieron.

Esbozó su característica sonrisa arrogante, esa que sólo mostraba al chico que llevaba entre sus brazos en sus enfrentamientos más intensos e interesantes, cuando sabía que tendría que dar todo en esa batalla si no quería terminar carbonizado bajo el poder del fuego Kusanagui.

Porque sólo ese tonto muchachito, de apariencia enclence pero que escondía una inconmesurable fortaleza, lo hacía batallar de aquél modo. Sólo ese niño mimado de tez bronceada y cabello castaño podía hacerle hervir la sangre de ira y excitación, de golpearlo como nadie jamás lo hizo y de llevarlo hasta sus verdaderos límites.

Sólo ese chico tenía la capacidad de despertar su sangre maldita, de hacerla correr furiosamente en sus venas, como una sensación quemante y enloquecedora, convirtiéndolo en la perfecta máquina asesina.

Y por esa razón es que masacró a todos cuantos se cruzaron en su camino con sus propias manos, fue por eso que tiñó todo el suelo de aquella isla con la sangre de aquellos desgraciados que osaron poner sus asquerosas manos encima de su más preciada posesión.

Porque (oh sí, podía darse el lujo de presumir) el Kusanagui es su más preciada posesión.

Y fue esa reveladora línea de pensamientos lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba en aprietos. Unos muy, muy grandes y de proporciones ridículas.

Porque para él la atracción hacia los de su género siempre fue natural. Porque para él, cuando hay necesidad, la apariencia es lo que menos importa. Cuerpos sin rostro que sólo sirvieron para satisfacer el llamado de la carne. Hombres, mujeres, el envase es lo de menos.

Y es que podía ser _cualquier_ ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, pero no ése.

¡Con un demonio, cualquiera, menos _ese_!

Apretó los ojos, sintiendo a la desesperación atacar su sistema.

_Mierda…_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: Iori y Kyo no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo de vez en cuando para recrear alguno de mis sueños guajiros ;)_

* * *

Exhaló el humo del enésimo cigarrillo que llevaba en el transcurso de esa madrugada, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de su departamento.

La brisa nocturna revolvió esa rebelde cabellera pelirroja, que parecía hacer juego con sus ojos de un peculiar y poco común escarlata. Su mirada yacía fija en su plateada compañera de todas las noches, como buscando en ese disco brillante del firmamento las respuestas a ese mar tempestuoso de emociones que le estaba turbando la psique desde hace tiempo.

Pero claro está, su tormento tenía nombre y apellido.

Y ese tormento yacía aún inconciente en su cama.

_É__L_, en _SU_ cama.

Había tantas cosas mal en esa insignificante frase que mejor no quiso pensar en ello. Porque más le valía atarse una pesada roca al tobillo y arrojarse al mar envuelto en llamas que siquiera pensar en lo que justamente pensaba en ese momento.

Jodida suerte la suya.

Aspiró una vez más antes de arrojar la colilla al vacío, siete pisos más abajo, y sacar el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

Justo lo estaba encendiendo cuando un quejido del chico convaleciente lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

El moreno había llevado sus manos a la cabeza, vendas cubriendo gran parte de sus brazos, y se la sujetó con fuerza, presa de un fuerte dolor seguramente. Llevaba varias horas inconciente y de vez en vez murmuraba palabras sin sentido. Iori se había imaginado que estuviera tendiendo pesadillas, tal vez relacionadas con su secuestro y los días que lo tuvieron cautivo haciéndole sabrá Dios qué tantas atrocidades. También lo había escuchado llamar a esa estúpida noviecita suya entre sueños (frunció el ceño al recordar eso, arrepintiéndose con todo su ser de haberla salvado de Orochi en aquélla ocasión), presa de una fiebre que lo hacía sudar y delirar.

Se acercó al Kusanagui y se sentó a su lado, tratando de olvidar todos esos pensamientos anteriores y, con una sutileza poco propia en él (para no lastimar y asustar más al chico) apartó las manos de su cabeza, incitándolo a relajarse si no quería abrirse nuevamente las heridas en los brazos. El pelirrojo ajustó suavemente los vendajes flojos y comprobó su temperatura con el dorso de su mano.

Kyo se relajó por un instante al sentir la calidez de esa piel sobre su frente, y cuando esta fue retirada se animó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que supo fue que no estaba muerto, puesto que es imposible que un cuerpo sin vida doliera de esa jodida manera haciéndole maldecir por lo bajo. También supo que ya no estaba en el laboratorio donde lo tenían cautivo, porque no reconocía ese techo ni esas paredes y el ambiente ya no apestaba a químicos que le revolvían el estómago.

Después notó que estaba sobre la cama más cómoda que jamás había probado en su vida (o tal vez era que había pasado varios días atado a una fría plancha metálica), pero lo que en definitiva sí reconoció, aún a pesar de la poca luz, fue la imponente figura de ese joven pelirrojo sentado a su lado, que justo en ese momento le pasaba un paño fresco por la frente.

La sorpresa lo hizo despejarse un poco del estupor del que aún salía, obligándolo a enfocar mejor su cansada vista.

-¿Y-Ya… gami?- preguntó con voz débil y rasposa, y aún así cargada de incredulidad.

Iori sólo se limitó a mirarle con una expresión sería, e ignorando olímpicamente las dudas reflejadas en las pupilas castañas alcanzó unas píldoras que tenía a la mano y las empujó entre los labios de Kyo. Este seguía tan estupefacto que casi se atraganta con ellas, por lo que el Yagami, elevando un poco su cabeza, le dio a beber unos sorbos de agua.

Kyo estaba tan confundido que de verdad pensó que tal vez sí estaba muerto, o de buenas a primeras Yagami se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y por eso se comportaba de aquella manera tan extraña, casi podría decir que amable, si no fuera porque ese término definitivamente no iba con alguien como él.

Tragó con algo de dificultad y se recostó sin despegar la vista de la cara del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose sobremanera por sus acciones, por su seriedad, porque se le hacía tan raro estar cerca de su rival a muerte y no terminar trenzándose a golpes.

-Yagami…

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, duérmete… -le cortó el joven, con esa voz tan profunda y autoritaria que casi siempre conseguía sacarle un escalofrío.

Le observó dirigirse a lo que seguramente era el cuarto de baño, porque enseguida escuchó el rumor del agua correr.

Kyo sabía que había un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara, todo era tan confuso y aún tenía un millón de preguntas en la mente.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

¿Qué había pasado con NESTS?

¿Acaso Iori lo había salvado?

Y de ser así (porque era lo más probable) ¿porqué lo había echo?

¿Qué no se suponía que lo odiaba con todo su ser?

_Eres mio__**, **__Kusanagui, me perteneces_, _y nadie tiene derecho de matarte mas que yo._

Recordó los fuertes brazos rodeándolo, las palabras susurradas en su oído, la voz profunda erizándole la piel, y luego la oscuridad.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que sólo hasta ese momento pudo entenderlo, pero su mente aún estaba tan llena de dudas que no pudo sino maldecir por lo bajo y hasta odiar un poco más a ese loco pelirrojo bipolar que un día dice querer verlo muerto y al siguiente lo salva de una muerte segura.

Ese maldito realmente era muy impredecible.

Sintió a sus párpados cediendo ante el sueño, producto seguramente del somnífero administrado con anterioridad. Quiso luchar contra ello, quiso mantenerse despierto un poco más, pero su cuerpo de verdad exigía un merecido descanso, además, el Yagami tenía razón, después habría tiempo para eso.

-0-

La claridad de esa fría mañana de invierno lo hizo despertarse, levantó sus pesados párpados, que en ese momento le parecían de una tonelada cada uno, acostumbrándose a la luz.

Vio de nuevo ese techo y esas paredes que no conocía, y se dio cuenta de que estaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

El cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, así que pudo estirarse un poco para terminar de desperezarse.

-Vaya, al fin despiertas.

Una mujer desconocida entró en la habitación con una charola de comida en las manos.

-Justo traigo tu desayuno, debes estar hambriento.

Era joven, alta, delgada y (¡joder!) la más hermosa que en su vida había visto. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, la piel blanca como la porcelana y una larga y abundante cabellera de un rojo intenso. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas de tacón alto negras y una blusa de botones del mismo color. Un pequeño piercing plateado brillaba sobre su ceja izquierda y algunos tatuajes asomaban por debajo de la tela de su blusa. Llevaba bastante maquillaje, cosa realmente innecesaria para un rostro tan bello.

La contempló embelesado, pensando que tal vez Dios le había mandado al ángel más sexy que existía.

La chica se percató de esto y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Con que ya te sientes mejor, eh?- le guiñó un ojo –Come un poco, te hará bien. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero en unos momentos te las responderán todas.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho apetito… señorita…- dijo el moreno mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Deja las formalidades, dime Abby- le dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos –y considerando que llevas días sin probar bocado decente y que me esforcé mucho en este platillo creo que no te queda opción alguna- puntualizó con una bonita sonrisa, a lo que el moreno sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Kyo escudriñó el platillo que de verdad se veía apetitoso y, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de comer, al menos por educación haría el esfuerzo de probarlo.

Todo aquello se hacía cada vez más extraño, primero Yagami actuando como gente caritativa y ahora esta chica endemoniadamente sexy ocupándose de él.

Definitivamente tenía que estar muerto.

-Así que…- la escuchó hablar mientras se acomodaba con una gracia felina en un sillón individual cercano a la cama – tú eres el _famoso_ Kusanagui Kyo- dijo haciendo hincapié en el "famoso" y con una expresión divertida en el rostro que el chico no supo cómo interpretar.

-Mi hermano me ha hablado tanto de ti que confieso que ya estaba harta-recargó el rostro sobre la mano derecha- pero ahora que te conozco entiendo muchas cosas- le dirigió una mirada intensa que lo hizo sentir un poco cohibido.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó él.

-Sí, Iori, mi hermano menor- dijo ella con simpleza. El Kusanagui abrió los ojos como platos y la incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo que ella soltara una discreta carcajada.

-Bueno, medio hermano en realidad, sólo compartimos la sangre de nuestro padre.

Kyo intentaba procesar la información, hasta donde él tenía entendido el pelirrojo era el último Yagami del clan y no tenía familiares conocidos. Ahora de repente se entera de que no es el único, y encima hermano de esa hermosa mujer (maldito bastardo con suerte).

Estudiando un poco más los rasgos de la chica se dio cuenta del evidente parecido. Cabello rojo fuego, nariz perfilada, labios carnosos, mirada penetrante. Sólo diferían en el color de ojos. Pero aún así no podía evitar dudar de la veracidad de las palabras de esa mujer, sobre todo en un momento como este en el que nada parecía tener sentido.

-Nadie tiene conocimiento de esto, ni siquiera ustedes los Kusanagui, así que supongo que estarás sorprendido- dijo ella con una mirada maliciosa.

-Mucho, en realidad- dijo él rascándose la nuca. Aquello era un poco incómodo, estaba tratando con una Yagami pero ella le hablaba con una naturalidad como si del clima se tratase, casi como si no supiera de la milenaria rivalidad entre ambas familias y de su deber como enemigo de su hermano –y por cierto, ¿dónde está él?

-Tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender, pero no debe tardar, así que deberías aprovechar y tomar tu desayuno antes de que termine de enfriarse- replicó ella señalando con la cabeza la charola con comida que ni siquiera había tocado.

-Oh! Lo siento, me distraje con todo esto… aún estoy un poco confundido, pero de verdad gracias por tomarte la molestia- dijo él con una sonrisa apenada, para luego tomar los palillos y después de dar gracias comió una pequeña porción…y entonces el infierno se desató en su boca.

Sus ojos lagrimearon y sentía como si el fuego le cocinara la lengua, escupió tan pronto como pudo y tosió ruidosamente mientras sentía que se ahogaba. La chica estalló en sonoras carcajadas casi cayéndose del sillón, divertida al ver que el moreno había caído tan fácilmente en su trampa.

¡La muy desgraciada había puesto exceso de picante en su comida!

Kyo apenas pudo beberse todo el vaso de jugo pero no era suficiente, el escozor era demasiado fuerte como para calmarlo con un solo vaso, así que en un acto desesperado se talló la lengua con las sábanas, mientras que la pelirroja seguía atacada de la risa.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un perplejo Iori que elevó una ceja ante la curiosa escena: su hermana atacada de la risa mientras el Kusanagui se tallaba la lengua desesperado con _sus_ sábanas.

Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con hastío. "_Sabía que no debía dejarlo con esta loca_".

-¡Jajaja, her-hermanito!- logró articular ella con lagrimitas en los ojos aún riéndose –¡debiste ver su cara, parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de las órbitas jajajajaja! –y otro ataque de risa impidió que siguiera hablando.

El pelirrojo le alcanzo un vaso grande de agua fría al moreno.

-Se suponía que debías vigilarlo, no tratar de matarlo- dijo el Yagami reprendiendo a su hermana, mientras Kyo se empinaba el líquido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sólo ha sido una pequeña broma- dijo ya recuperada del ataque de risa –me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, además no se morirá por un poco de picante- explicó haciendo un ademán de "no pasa nada" con la mano.

-Volviste a usar la_ Death Sauce_ ¿verdad?

-Sip, pero juro que esta vez usé un poquito- dijo mientras ponía su cara de inocente.

-¿¡Un poco!- gruñó Kyo cuando recuperó el control de su lengua -¡esa cosa casi me calcina la boca!- inquirió señalando acusadoramente a la chica con el dedo -¡si no planeabas matarme entonces no me explico el porqué de tu _dichosa_ bromita!

-¡Por Kami! De verdad hermanito que este sujeto es una _nena- _dijo ella dirigiéndose a Iori y haciendo hincapié en la última palabra –nunca entenderé porque aún no lo has matado…- dijo haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de advertencia que el pelirrojo le dedicó, mientras Kyo sólo pudo enfurecerse más, y se plantó frente a él con decisión -…pero creo que tengo una ligera idea- siseó maliciosamente viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Iori endureció la mirada y una sombra de duda bailó durante un segundo en sus pupilas mientras soportaba el escrutinio al que sólo su hermana mayor era capaz de someterle.

De un momento a otro un pesado silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Kyo no se atrevía a decir nada más, ni siquiera atinaba a moverse, sentía como si con el más leve movimiento rompería esa tensión casi tangible que los envolvía a los tres y no quería averiguar lo que sucedería si aquello llegara a ocurrir, sobre todo estando él en semejante desventaja.

La pelirroja miraba a Iori de una manera intimidante, y no es que este último pareciera intimidado, pero el moreno jamás conoció a nadie que fuera capaz de siquiera ver al Yagami de aquélla manera y no salir carbonizado por el fuego púrpura en el intento.

La chica finalmente acabó con esa estresante situación al esbozar una cálida sonrisa (que en nada quedaba con la situación anterior), cerrar la distancia entre ambos y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Iori sudó una gota y Kyo, sin tener idea de qué jodidos pasaba con esos dos, comenzó a preguntarse si eso de la bipolaridad era una condición genética recurrente entre los Yagami.

-Cuídate hermanito, y llámame cuando me necesites, cuidaré de Kyo-chan con muuuucho gusto- dijo ella con una voz en extremo melosa mientras le dirigía una mirada maliciosa al moreno, el cual correspondió arrugando el ceño más de lo normal.

Después de que la chica saliera y cerrara la puerta tras de sí el silencio volvió a instalarse sobre ellos (cosa que Kyo comenzaba a odiar). Iori se quedó de pie con los ojos cerrados y masajeando sus sienes ante el inminente dolor de cabeza, y Kyo se sentía de repente mas perdido que nunca. Juraría que si se viera al espejo en ese momento tendría un gran signo de interrogación pintado en la cara.

El pelirrojo volteó a verle con una expresión que no lograba descifrar, y eso, aunado a todo lo sucedido anteriormente, no hacía más que desesperarle hasta el extremo.

Quería… no, _exigía_ respuestas, y las exigía ya.

Abrió su boca para comenzar a bombardear al pelirrojo con preguntas, pero justo cuando planeaba decirle algo el Yagami avanzó hacia él. Vio como levantaba su mano derecha y por instinto cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe o al fuego púrpura extendiéndose por su rostro. Total, si el pelirrojo iba a matarlo ya había esperado bastante (la demente de su hermana ya se lo había dicho), y en las condiciones en las que él se encontraba no tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

Pero se sorprendió cuando en vez de dolor lo que percibió fue la calidez del dorso de la mano del pelirrojo en su frente, que nuevamente comprobaba su temperatura.

Abrió los ojos entre temeroso y sorprendido, topándose con el par de rubíes que los ojos de Iori eran y sintiéndose increíblemente extraño de no ver odio y sed de venganza destilando de ellos. Se quedó anonadado viendo ese rostro pálido que en esos momentos no expresaba la ira acostumbrada, era tan irreal estar con Iori, tan cerca, y no sentir esa aura asesina que siempre le rodeaba.

Tenía un miles, millones de preguntas, pero todas se resumían en una sola.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó en voz baja, sin poder apartar sus pupilas de las ajenas.

Iori lo ignoró de nuevo, sólo le miró con aquélla expresión de nada por unos segundos para luego apartar la mano y darle la espalda.

Kyo parpadeó entre confundido y molesto por ese mutismo desagradable que de repente el pelirrojo había adoptado. Este regresó con un bulto de prendas y las arrojó sobre el regazo del moreno, al cual le costó un poco reconocer como suyas, y le vio darle la espalda nuevamente.

-¡Yagami!- Kyo casi gritó, bastante harto de toda aquella parafernalia que lo tenía jodidamente confundido. El pelirrojo paró aún dándole la espalda y volteó sobre su hombro.

-Vístete- ordenó secamente, y cuando estaba a punto de seguir su camino hacia la puerta el moreno prácticamente saltó de la cama y se le adelantó, ignorando el dolor que ciertas heridas aún le producían, para bloquearle el paso.

-Estoy hasta la puta madre de que me ignores, así que ve explicándote y dime qué mierdas fue lo que pasó y porqué estoy aquí- masculló el moreno con ira contenida y apretando los dientes por el dolor que le atenazó el cuerpo por el movimiento tan brusco. Se encargó de mandarle la peor de sus miradas, haber si el otro se dignaba de una vez a contestarle.

Iori frunció el ceño y por un momento dejó entrever esa mirada amenazante que el moreno estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero sólo duró un segundo, para luego observarle con expresión neutra, y cuando el moreno creyó que no le respondería finalmente habló.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

Kyo parpadeó un poco confuso ante esa pregunta que no se esperaba, y se sintió un poco incómodo cuando vino a su mente el momento en que el pelirrojo le había abrazado de aquélla manera tan indescriptible, el único momento de relativa lucidez que había tenido antes de entregarse a los brazos de la inconciencia. Dudó un poco en decirle eso, y el pelirrojo no le facilitaba nada las cosas mientras le veía con esos ojos que parecían poder penetrarle el alma. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de responder.

-No mucho, sólo… gritos, olor a humo, una fuerte explosión y luego… -desvió la vista indeciso si debía continuar o fingir amnesia - … luego tú… y nada más- bueno, sólo dijo la verdad a medias, no le diría que recordaba el abrazo porque ya se le hacía demasiado incómodo todo aquello, sólo quería poder saber lo que había pasado y largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

Iori por su parte lucía impasible, pero el moreno no podía adivinar lo que sentía en esos momentos, no podía siquiera imaginar el cataclismo de emociones que el alma del pelirrojo era desde hacía un tiempo, el cual ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ocultar bajo su coraza de ira irracional.

-¿Eso es todo?- volvió a preguntar.

Y Kyo se preguntó si realmente tendría la capacidad de leer la mente.

-Ya te dije que…

-Sé que me escuchaste- cortó Iori, haciendo que Kyo se sorprendiera y tragara saliva con dificultad.

-¿Y qué si lo hice? ¿Eso cambiará en algo lo que tengas que decirme?

-Tú no quieres saber lo que hice, sino porqué lo hice- el moreno comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y eso le molestaba cada vez más –me escuchaste claramente en esa ocasión, pero si te quedan dudas puedo repetírtelo- avanzó hacia él hasta quedar tan cerca que Kyo pensó que sus narices se rozarían. Éste pegó su espalda a la puerta lo más que pudo, tratando de ganar más espacio entre ellos, pero sin poder lograrlo.

-Eres _mío_, y sólo _yo_ puedo matarte- dijo siseando con algo en su voz que a Kyo le provocaba escalofríos. Y el hincapié que hizo en el "mío" no mejoraba las cosas.

-Eres un maldito bastardo- dijo Kyo en voz baja, con la mirada gacha y sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior –¿sólo por eso me salvaste? ¿me sacaste de ese maldito infierno sólo para destruirme con tus propias manos?- dijo levantando cada vez un poco más la voz, para luego levantar también la mirada y hacerle saber el desprecio que sentía por él en esos momentos. El pelirrojo sólo alzó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de humor del moreno.

-Ve enterándote de una cosa Yagami, y que te quede bien clara- le dijo amenazante, ya sin importarle en lo más mínimo la posición desventajosa en la que estaba –¡no te pertenezco, _ni a ti_, ni a ningún otro maldito loco de mierda, ni a nadie más!- casi le gritó tomándolo de las solapas de su chaleco -¡estoy harto de que me jodas la vida, estoy hasta el culo de tus comportamientos bipolares! ¡Si lo que querías era verme muerto pudiste dejarme ahí y acabar con toda esta idiotez de la rivalidad! ¡Dime una cosa Yagami! ¡¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡¿Me salvaste hoy pero seguirás persiguiéndome mañana? ¡¿Eso es lo que sigue? ¡CONTESTA MALDITA SEA!

El pelirrojo, que hasta entonces había dejado que el Kusanagui le gritara y arrugara el cuello de su chaleco, finalmente perdió la paciencia y lo empujó con brusquedad contra la puerta haciéndolo quejarse por el impacto, y lo sujetó con firmeza del cuello, dificultándole la respiración.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de nada Kusanagui, eres un estúpido niño mimado cobarde que lo único que hace es quejarse por todo- Kyo veía centellear esos ojos que ahora sí se veían como los que conocía, desbordando un odio que parecía venir desde lo más profundo de su alma (si es que el Yagami tenía una) –y te voy a recomendar una cosa: lárgate en este mismo instante si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias.

Kyo batallaba tanto por respirar que la garganta le dolía, de hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba resentido por el impacto reciente, aún no se recuperaba del todo.

-N-no te… argh… preocupes- articuló el moreno con esfuerzo sobrehumano, quien aún con aquella mano obstruyéndole el paso del aire le devolvía la mirada casi con la misma fiereza –no pienso quedarme aquí… ni un momento más.

Y el Yagami le regresó la iracunda mirada sólo unos segundos más, antes de soltarlo y dejarlo caer pesadamente al suelo. Kyo tosió varias veces, masajeando la parte lastimada y tratando de ignorar el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. Una herida en su brazo se abrió de nuevo, manchando las vendas que hasta entonces se habían mantenido limpias.

Iori le dio la espalda y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta sólo para mirar despectivamente por sobre su hombro al futuro líder del clan Kusanagui.

-Cuando salga no quiero ver tu maldita cara por aquí- gruñó con gravedad, para luego encerrarse de un portazo.

El Kusanagui se quedó unos instantes en el suelo, tratando de recobrar el control de sus extremidades, y cuando por fin lo consiguió (y aún a pesar del dolor) se vistió como pudo mientras oía el rumor de la regadera donde seguramente el pelirrojo estaría tomando un baño.

Salió de la habitación con la rapidez que le permitía su maltrecho cuerpo en esos momentos y murmurando una y mil maldiciones contra el Yagami, pasó de largo la pequeña sala y el recibidor, y cuando halló la puerta de la salida casi corrió hacia ella y salió de aquél lugar con un sonoro portazo.

El pelirrojo alcanzó a escuchar el ruido, que le dio a entender que Kyo finalmente se había ido. Había abierto la regadera pero no había regulado la temperatura del agua, que en esos momentos parecía a punto de congelarse.

Las gotas azotaban su piel sin piedad, eran como mil agujas clavándose en su cuerpo, pero a él parecía no importarle. Permanecía cabizbajo, con la frente apoyada en la pared, y tratando de entumecer su cuerpo con el frío, para haber si así dejaba de sentir ese dolor punzante que le nacía en alguna parte del pecho y que le impedía respirar, un dolor provocado por las simples palabras de cierto moreno que acababa de marcharse sin saber el poder que tenía sobre el más poderoso descendiente del clan de la luna.

Y el Yagami se odió a sí mismo por eso.

* * *

_Bueno, me ha costado muchísimo aventarme este capítulo, tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza que aún sigo organizando para poder plasmarlas aquí, así que disculpen los errores de ortografía, gramaticales y de cualquier tipo que pudieran encontrar por aquí._

_Y bueno, le inventé una hermana a Iori xD_

_Tenía que hacerlo, la necesito para desarrollar mi historia, y la verdad ni siquiera planeaba lo de la bromita con el picante, sólo fue algo que salió en el momento ^_^_

_Agradezco sus comentarios, me ayudan a crecer y mejorar y a mí me falta muchísimo de eso._

_Saludos…_


End file.
